Vampires and Wizards are Real? Cool!
by KaraLinda
Summary: What happens when Edward Cullen and Cedric Diggory meet someone who can pass off as them.HIATUS
1. 1918

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, if I did Edward would never have left Bella in New Moon and Cedric Diggory would not have died. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment, and Harry Potter is owned by J. and WB.

**1918**

**Edward's POV**

September 17th, 1918, Chicago, Illnois

'That was an odd dream,' I thought as I dressed for the day, I was meeting a young woman that Father had set up for me to marry. Oh, how I despised the routine of having tea with everybody in town. Mother keeps telling him to leave me alone, saying that I would find the right woman on my own. But Father keeps insisting, so we don't argue with him. Today was different though, I could hear mother in the kitchen fixing breakfast. As I walked downstairs I glanced into Father's study to find it empty, 'Hmm, I wonder where Father is,' I thought. 'I'll go ask Mother.' I paused at the Kitchen door frowning, "Mother, where's Father?" She turned around, her bronze hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, I saw her eyes were red, she had been crying. "Oh I'm sorry Edward, but your father was taken ill last night after work and he's at the hospital." Confused, I went up to her, hugged her, then asked,"What does he have?" "Spanish influzena, the doctors say it is spreading around. I have relieved the servants of their duty to take care of their own sick," Mother replied. " Here's your breakfast." She handed me a plate of food that looked unappealing for some reason since was my favorite meal. I went to the dining room and sat down, waiting for Mother to come and sit as we normally do. Ten minutes later, she came in to find out I had only eaten half of my breakfast. "Edward, are you feeling well?" She placed her hand upon my forehead, then shook her head. "I do hope your not getting what dear Eddie has." "I'm fine, Mother," I replied. " I'm not as hungry." Mother nodded.

For the rest of the day I mostly played the piano or sat in the library reading my favorite books, but somehow it felt cold and dead in the house without Father. At four o'clock, Mother came in to tell me that the young woman I was to have tea with was also taken ill. " I guess I'll retire to my room for tonight, I suggest you do the same, " She requested, turning to go upstairs. I followed soon after her, and went to bed. About one o'clock in the morning, I heard a sound of someone being sick. I ran to my parents room to find my mother bent over the wash basin vomiting. " Mother!" I cried "Let me help you!" I ignored her weak shoves at me and helped her up to her bed all the while keeping the basin in front of her just in case. " Edward, I need you to go get the carriage ready," she instructed in a weak voice. " You have to take me to the hospital where your father is." I shook my head, " I-I, alright. Can you stay here until I came you get you?" She nodded. I managed to do everything Mother had requested in less time than normal. It was around 2:30 in the morning when we reached the hospital. I picked Mother up and carried her to the door, banged on it with my foot and barged in. "Can someone help me?" I half shouted. Within ten seconds the orderlys came rushing to us with a gurney. I quickly out my mother on it and helped the orderlys rush her to the nearest doctor, who in turn, checked over her, then turned to me and said," I'm sorry Mr. Masen, but I believe your mother has been taken ill with the flu that everybody has. As a caution, I would suggest that you pack your things, and leave Chicago as soon as possible." He then wheeled my mother to another room while I stood frozen in shock.

As I drove back to the house, I thought of everything that happen within two days before my eighteenth birthday, and that I would probably not be enrolling into the army anytime soon. 'There goes normality,' I thought as I unlocked the front door. Since Father was ill, I was now the master of the house, and one servant had stayed behind to help with me since she did not have any family in town. " Lena, you need to go home," I said. She shook her head," I'm sorry Master Edward, but Mistress Elizabeth needed my help with your father being ill." Lena was my favorite of all the servants, she was always honest, because right then I doubled over in pain coughing until my chest felt like it was going to explode. " Edward!," Lena cried, and I had a sudden sense of deja vu, except it was backwards. With inhuman speed, Lena had the carriage ready and me in it in about five minutes. It turned out I had the illness for twenty four hours, but the symptoms had not developed yet. Then it hit with full force with the stress of my parents dying. And now I was dying along with them.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This is my first 'Twilight' fanfic so please be patient with me. Also I have updated the story.

**_Read and Review Please and be sure to check out my other stories._**


	2. Carlisle

**EPOV**

September 19th, Chicago Hospital

**Carlisle**

As I lay on my cot staring up at the celing, I hear a soft voice murmur as the doctor looks over me. My father had died yesterday about three hours after I was amitted to the hospital, so it was just me and my mother, and she was getting worse by the minute. I was soon to go as well, too young as some may say though. Then two hours later a voice suddenly cries out, " You have to save him! Save my Edward! Please!" My mother was begging the doctor to save my life. I hear the same voice I heard earlier, " I'll do anything in my power, Mrs. Masen." The doctor who checked on us earlier, I suppose. "Thank you." That was the last time I heard my mother's voice, she passed away an hour later. I was now an orphan at seventeen and about to die or so it seemed. My breathing was getting worse and my heart felt as though it was going fizzle out soon. I closed my eyes for what I thought was the last time, little did I know what was going to happen in three days. That's when I suddenly felt like I was flying, then I felt sharp tearing in my throat, arms, legs and everywhere. I thought I was being burned at the stake for all the pain I felt. I screamed as the fire raged through my nervous system, thrashing on the bed. Finally, the fire died down and my heart took off like a train. Then I heard something, _I'm very sorry, young Edward._ I turned my head to the sound I thought came a loud, and I heard it again,_ I'm absolutely very sorry. _I realized I was hearing the doctor's thoughts, because he wasn't moving his mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up. He looked up, his golden eyes full of shame. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, and you are at my home," Carlisle replied. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. Walking to the door, I smelled something delicious, my throat suddenly felt parched, I was thristy. I crouched down ready to spring at whoever was on the other side of the door. " Edward, you must be patient," he placed a hand on my shoulder, restraining me back. " We will hunt in a little while, when the sun is down." I turned to glare at him, " What are we and why does my throat feel like it is on fire?" Carlisle led me to the bathroom, where I stood in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection and saw that my normally emrald green eyes were bright red, and my skin was paler than normal. also my hair was a complete mess, but somehow it just made me look better. How odd. "We are vampires, and it is thrist you are feeling," He replied. I frowned, confused, how was I supposed to hunt and what do I eat or drink for the matter. Seeing my confusion, Carlisle smiled," We hunt animals and I'll show you how to hunt." I nodded.

Late that night we ran to the forest to hunt, it was odd, but it helped the burn in my throat. Carlisle showed me what to do, then said all I had to do was follow my instincts. At first all I wanted to was to run back to where the humans were, then Carlisle helped me get back on track. Closing my eyes I let my sense range out and then ran, attacking a deer and feeding. It wasn't much but after two more deer I felt full. _Done? _I hear in my head. "Yes," I replied. _Good. We can go home now._ It was like that for many years, then Carlisle found Esme and saved her, then married her. She found my gift odd and liked it when I hepled her with her new life.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Cliffe! Please Read and review.


	3. Robert Pattinson

**Thank you for your review's esp: Banbi-V**

**_A/N: _**Bold indicates Alice's visions. Bold italic is Edward reading Alice's visions

**Robert Pattinson**

**EPOV**

Present day, Forks Washignton

It has been a while since I could still remember my first year as a newborn vampire, and an even longer time for remembering my human parents. Bella had asked me what I could remember of my mother the other day. I told her and Renesmee, our daughter, of my parents and the life I had in Chicago before I was ill and Carlisle saved me. I would not change my life even if I could, but I can't. **_Portland Oregon, twenty-something young man, British._** I frowned," Alice what was that?" _I don't know, I'm trying to find out,_ She replied mentally. _I'm getting something I thi-_.**_St. Helen's Oregon, British young man, about seventeen._** Oh-kay, that was weird. _Daddy, Momma's waiting for you so we can go to school,_ I hear my daughter's thoughts. She was so much like Bella when she was human, absolutley depise shopping thought not as much as her mother. "Coming!" I yelled, running at vampire speed down the stairs. Esme glared at me when I blew past her to pick up Nessie. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she growled. "What have we said about running in the house." "Sorry Mom! We going to be late!" I half-way shouted as I ran to the garage to find Bella and Alice already in the car. They were laughing about something that I probably didn't want to know about, but would find out later. As we sped down the road Nessie turned to touch Alice's cheek, _What's the story?_ Alice and Bella both looked at me. _"_What? I don't have any ideas. Besides I thought Alice wanted to go shopping later today," I smiled at my sister. "Alright, Alice what did you see?" both Nessie and Bella asked. " A sale for back to school. It's true," she replied._ You better not say anything. Edward or I won't stop Emmett from callin you Eddie._ Ugh! I hate that name, ever since Emmett joined our family he has been calling me Ed or Eddie to annoy me. Well we finally came up with a decent and beliable story for school, Nessie and Bella were sisters, and Alice and I were brother and sister.

(**_A/N:_**I'm not very good at describing school days so I'm changing the pov.)

**3rdPOV**

Portland, Oregon

As he ran his hand through his bronze hair, a young man thought about whether or not to ask Kristen to go to lunch with him. He was enarmored with his costar, not only because she was beautiful, but because she befriended him since he was the only castmember who was not American. 'Now where are those contacts?' he thought.'I honestly hate them. If only I could somehow change my eyecolor without them. Nope, that's mental.' Just then a knock sounded at his tralier door. " Mr. Pattinson, 20 minutes before showtime," a voice comes through the door. "Coming Leah," he replied in a thick British accent. Only 22, Robert Pattinson had become famous within a year of being cast as Edward Cullen. Shaking his head, Rob pulled a jacket on and ran outside to meet his AD, Leah, who had to run to keep up with him. " It's the scene where Edward comes home from hunting to find out from Bella that she went to La Push," Leah told him as walked to the set of _Eclipse_. "You mean, when Alice hold Bella hostage?" Rob asks. "Yes." "Good." They made it to makeup where Rob after 20 minutes, finally managed to put in the gold contacts and suddenly looke like a Cullen. Chris Weitz came up to Rob, " Okay, are ready?" " Yes." "Alright. Go get in place." Robert or 'Edward' went and climbed into the wrought iron bed, and sat there to wait for his cue. Kristen or 'Bella', turned over, realizing she had been moved from the sofa. "Sorry," 'Edward' said. "I didn't mean to wake you." 'Bella' felt around and found his lips and kissed him,"Welcome Home." The scene went on for several hours, when someone screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and rushed to see what the commotion was about. They found Robert's AD, Leah staring shellshocked at a young man about seventeen, unconcious on the floor. Robert made his way throught the crowd,"Leah, are you alright?" "Uh-huh," was all she could muster. Then Rob got a really good look at the boy, it was Cedric Diggory. Shaking his head, hoping that everyone didn't recongize the similarities between both men. 'This is impossible,' was Robert's thought before he punched in the face by the now concious Cedric. "What the hell is going on here," the young wizard asks. Kristen, walks up to him and slaps him across the face, then replies," Well if you hadn't knocked out Rob, he would explain what is going on. I know you are wondering why the both of you look alike. Everyone else, will be waiting for that explaination as well." Cedric sighs, then helps up Rob as soon as he woke up. "Man, what a punch. Seriously mate, you could have asked," Rob grins at Ced. "Sorry mate, it just that we look alike with a few exceptions. And well, I know I'm dead, or at least I thought I was," Cedric shook his head. Robert grinned, then invited the young man to his trailer to talk things over.

* * *

**_A/N: _Cliffie! Well how do you like it? Please read and review.**


	4. Cedric DiggoryAlice's Plan

**Cedric Diggory**

**CedricPOV**

Portland, Oregon

As we walked to his trailer, Robert explained to me that he knew some things of the wizarding world but thought it was fictional. It turns out that he portrayed me in a film called, _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,_ he says he knows about the TriWizard Tournamnet and how I was killed. Now he was playing a young seventeen year old who was actually a 108 year old vampire called Edward Cullen. Like the Harry Potter series, this movie and the previous ones are part of the Twilight series were books. Weird, at least it explains everything. Now he saying that Ashley plans to take the both of us shopping the next day, mainly so I don't attract much attention with my wizarding robes.

**(A/N: Change of POV)**

**Alice's POV**

Cullen Mansion

Okay tomorrow shopping at the mall in Portland, and Bella is coming whether she likes or not._ Stay out of my head Edward,_ I scold my brother as he shakes his head. Planning to escape the torture as he and Bella call it. _I wouldn't even think about that if I were you, _I thought as I saw the decision he made to go tell Bella that I was planning a shopping trip. _She's going! And so is Nessie. _Edward rolled his eyes then went to go search for his daughter and wife. Now what to do about these other visions of these young men that look exactly like Edward. Hmm.... Aha! Perfect, wow she looks like me in a odd way, though she's taller than me by six inches and she is also planning a shopping trip with these guys. I totally like this Ashley Greene, I wonder what would happen if we met by accident. Thank goodness Nessie's half human, the perfect excuse to go to the food court. Oh crap! She did not! I ran to the garage to see if my Porsche was tortured by Bella, and thankfully it wasn't. "Bella, where are you?" I asked. "At the cottage," came the reply. I ran through the forest and then gracefully leapt over the river, coming to a halt in front of the cottage that we all gave Bella for her nineteenth birthday. The door was already open and Jacob was standing in the living room talking to Nessie about their school project. As soon as I walked in, Nessie ran up to me and placed her warm palm against my cheek,_'Hi Aunt Alice, Mom and Dad are by the pond.' _"Thanks Nessie." "Oh, by the way I'm glad we're going shopping tomorrow, I need some school supplies, plus new clothes, even though I've almost stopped growing," she informed as I went out the back door. Sure enough I found my brother and sister sitting in the loveseat swing that Nessie and Jake presented them on their wedding anniversary. Hearing me come up, they both turned towards me with the expression that they both should be blushing bright red, but since they were vampires they couldn't.

"Oh hey Alice," Edward greeted me, wrapping his arm tighter around Bella. "We were just discussing tomorrow's trip." Bella giggled, then elbowed her husband in the ribs, " Edward, you are such a horrible liar, and you say I suck at lying." Edward chuckled, giving her a peck on the cheek and turned toward me, " Sorry Alice, but Bella doesn't want to go shopping tomorrow." _Okay, but Nessie does and I know how you guys feel about Nessie not being with you. Also don't even try to get Rosalie to hurt my car, you know how that is Edward,_ I mentally said. Edward nodded, grining. I knew then that he had convinced Bella to go shopping with me. Portland here we come!

* * *

**_A/N: _Please Read and Review!! (Plus I'm starting to get writers block help please.)**


	5. Shopping Trip

**(A/N: Various POVS throught out rest of the story.)**

**Shopping**

**EPOV**

Saturday, Portland Mall

We had already been to at least twenty stores within an hour of arriving at the mall thanks to Alice's excitement, and I was getting bored. Hopefully we were going to stop for a while, Alice found another store that was a little on the odd side. Nessie hopped off my back and flitted inside, completely enticed with the stores merchandise. "Hey Edward," Bella called from the counter. " Take a look at this." She held up a t-shirt that had what looked like my face on the front. Bella and I heard Alice and Nessie giggle about something that I hadn't a clue. Then Nessie walked to over to us and said that she was hungry, I glanced at my watch and saw that was a little after one o'clock, so I suggested that we go ahead to the foodcourt, Bella and Alice agreed. So we left the store five minutes later.

As we made it to the food court, I caught two different sets of thoughts coming from a table about ten feet from where we were standing; _This is odd, being able to speak to Cedric, I didn't know that I was fictional,_ thought the one called were two young men chatting while having lunch. I frowned as the one with bronze hair(it looked real, but the scent of hairdye wafted through my nose) thought about a young woman who looked exactly like my Bella. Robert, the one could've been my twin, suddenly stiffened and turned around, locking eyes with me. _OMG!,_ he thought. _This is highly impossible. Oh! Ash will just freak when she comes back with our food. Oops! I better shut up, he can hear me. _I grinned as I pulled up another chair next Cedric, then replied to Rob, " Yes, I can hear and your babbling." Rob looked a bit embrassed of his train of thought for a moment. _Hmm...I wonder who this woman is, _I thought as I fiddled with a coke bottle. I managed to receive a glare from the young Brit, who then realized in shock what just happened. _I did **not **just hear Edward's thoughts about Kristen, _he thought. I chuckled, then turned to the other boy to see him staring at us confused. " Did I hear the both of you just now?" Cedric asked. " In my head?" I nodded, " I also sense magic in the air, but it's not just from you, Cedric." Robert shook his head." No way! Hell no! I'm only an actor! And stop asking about Kristen," he growled, lips curling over his teeth as the snarl got louder.

Just the we were saved by Alice and Ashley, who looked liked they became friends quickly. _Damn! Edward, what did you do?_ my sister teased. I made a face at her, then looked around, " Where's Bella and Nessie?" "Ladies room." _Nessie is half-human. _Um kay, I don't think I needed to know that, I'm her dad for crying out loud

**RPOV**

My jaw dropped open in shock as I turned around to see who was behind me staring. I could not belive that not only was I talking to Cedric Diggory, but Edward Cullen was just standing there listening to my thoughts. I quickly shut up in my head, then he asked about Kristen, made a comment on that I had some magic in my blood aside from the slight shock of hearing his thoughts too. I was about to rip his head off if he didn't quit asking about Kris. The snarl that built up in my chest and came through my clenched teeth startled me. Then another thought shocked me and it came from his sister, Alice who was talikng to Ashley. Oh boy! They're like twins. As if this day can get any weirder! Shouldn't have said that, 'cause I'm guessing Bella and their daughter, Nessie just showed up. "Hello," the young girl greeted us. " You look like my dad, except you don't have gold eyes." I smiled at her, while receiving a glare from her father. _Sorry! I have my own friend to think about._ I sent him a mental picture of Kristen. Edward grinned.

After three hours of more shopping, I heard Kristen's voice drift from one of the stores, then I caught the scent of flowers, which made my mouthwater. I frowned, I shouldn't be able to smell that, I'm human not a vampire. _Can it Cullen, _I mentally snapped at Edward before he could even tell me what was going on. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, _You funeral._ " Fine," I growled. " What do you know?" It wasn't Edward who answered, it was Cedric. " I think since that we are both characters that you portrayed, you are exihbiting our ablities. Such as Edward's mind reading and vampire senses, and my magic. Kristen Stewart **is **your Bella. Her scent is burning your throat to the point of where you can't decide on what to do." I wrinkled my nose, that made sense though is was insane.

* * *

**Please Read & Review!! **

**Bella and Kristen meet next chapter.**


	6. Bizzare

**Bizzare**

**Bella'sPOV**

As Nessie and finished up in the ladies room, I could hear my sweet seventeen year old husband talking to the two young men who could possibly be related to him. They were just having an average conversation, well as average as someone could get if they were talking about vampires and mind readers, when I heard a very odd voice fifty feet away. It sounded like my human voice used to be. Weird. Nessie and I came out of the restroom freshened up and ready to go. I found it odd that my husband had two look alikes yet they were both British. The one standing closest to Edward smiled at my thoughts. Boy, I thought I could block everybody. Robert, the one who smiled, grinned evenmore. _HaHa, don't mean to be rude, but would you mind not reading my thoughts please? _I asked, he nodded. That's when his nose scrunched up, I frowned, he can't smell humans because he's a human himself. I looked over at my husband, raising an eyebrow, silently asking a question. Edward smiled, and turned towards our aquintance who has just been dragged by Ashley. Oo-kay, this is weird, I was staring at myself as a human, now I understand what is going on between Edward, Cedric and Robert. "Um hi," the young woman waved at me. " I'm Kristen Stewart and Robert's castmate on the Twilight Saga set. I play you Mrs. Cullen." I smiled, " Bella please. This is our daughter Renesmee, though she prefers Nessie. And my sister Alice and husband Edward." Kristen smiled in reply. Wow. Now I see why Rob suddenly held his breath, she smells like me. Dropping my shield I turned to Edward, _Is Kristen Rob's singer and why is he acting like one of us? _Edward replied, " Yes, and he acting like us because of two reasons: One, he plays me; and two, he is very close proximety of vampires. Other than that I'll have to ask Carlisle about it." I nodded.

**Kristen'sPOV**

I never would thought that vampires actually existed until Ashley dragged me from Books A Million to the food court where three vampires stood with one hybrid. Bizzare, I'll say. I know one of the vampires is Edward Cullen, hmm I wonder if he can hear my thoughts since I could practically be his wife's twin. He chuckled. _Cheater, _I thought. His smile got even bigger. _I got a question, since assuming Rob can't hear like you can't hear Bella. What do you think I have? _Edward frowned, glancing at his wife. " Um hi," I shly waved at the young woman. " I'm Kristen Stewart and Robert's castmate ont the Twilight Saga sety. I play you Mrs. Cullen." Bella smiled," Bella please. This is our daughter, Renesmee, though she prefers Nessie. And my sister Alice and husband Edward." She gestured to the young woman standing next her who obvisouly looked like a female verison of Edward with the exception of chocolate brown eyes, then to the little pixie, who could have been Ashley's twin, and last but not least, the young man who smiled at me earlier. I turned to Rob who looked like he was holding his breath, Bella saw his reaction as well and I guess she asked him through telepathy. Her husband answered her silent question unaware that I suddenly could hear them extremely well almost as if I had vampire hearing. I'm Rob's singer, just like Bella's Edward's? That's confusing and bizzare. I wonder if being this close to Bella mand that I have similar ablities to hers? I decieded to test my theroy. Concentrating, I felt something odd in my head, like a rubberband on green onions. Still concentrating I walked over to where Rob was standing next Cedric. Biting my lip, and taking a deep breath I thought, _Rob if you can hear me nod._ Rob turned and looked at me wide eyed and nodded. YEA!!! It worked!! Now I'm getting a headache. Oops. I saw Rob face fall as I'm guessing my own shield fell back into place around my thoughts. I giggled, " Sorry, Rob." He smiled, and then kissed my hand like gentleman.

* * *

**_A/N: _Short chapter I know, but I'm running out of ideas and I need suggestions soon. **

**I also have a challenge: A Maxium Ride/Twilight Crossover (rules on profile).**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Author's Note

**_A/N:_** **I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have writers block at the moment. I need suggestions on what should be next for _Vampires and Wizards are Real?Cool_!. If you have any review or PM me.**


	8. Untitled

**_A/N: _Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope that you will continue to read my stories.**

**Telepathic conversations: **_Italic=Rob's thoghts, **Italic Bold =Edward. subject t change in future chapters.**_

**Rob's POV**

I was surprised to hear Kristen's while we all talked, then it suddenly felt like a rubberband snapped against my head. Ow. I glanced at Kristen and she mouthed,' Sorry.' I gave her a smile and shrugged. _HeeHee, I love her Rob. She just like Bella as like I'm just like Ashley, _Alice giggled then danced over to her brother and sister and her niece. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, it just yesterday that Cedric punched me in the face. I glanced over and saw him smirking. _Rubbish, I was just doing my job, _I thought at him. _I know and I feel like a complete git, _he replied. I smiled then turned back to the conversation that the girls were having with the Cullens. As I watched them, I noticed that Kristen would glance at me every now and then. I wished I could be with her like Edward and Bella, I would love to a family with her. Hey what's that smell? I looked at the girls at the same time I heard Ashley's voice in my head _Hold your breath! _**NOW!!!! **Oh crap!! Kristen had accidentally cut herself on her bag and was bleeding. And I wanted it. Great I sound completely mental now. No wonder Ashley told me hold my breath, Kristen's blood was potent to me as was Bella's to Edward while she was human. _Now I can sympathize with Edward. **Hope that makes you feel better.** Shut up. Now what am I supposed to do._ I glanced over at the young vampire who was snickering at my thoughts. HaHa, laugh it up silly vampire. Edward rolled his eyes at me,**_Can you try to breathe through your mouth instead of your nose? It'll help the burn a bit. _**I nodded.

"Wow," Kristen said when she finally had her finger bandaged up," Your eyes are like a dark indigo. I'm guessing that's because you're still human somewhat. Is that right Ash?" She turns to Ashley who blanked out for a minute, then nodded,"Yep."

I frowned confused, am I still human? What about Cedric what would that make him? I mean since he is already a wizard, can he be part vampire just by being the same room as Edward and I? Brilliant, I had over twenty some odd questions in my head and it was giving me a headache. Plus I was hungry both human and vampire wise. Bloody hell, now I was going to have to learn how to hunt. Damnit.

"Daddy," Nessie's voice broke me out my thoughts and I turned to see her tugging at Edward's shirt. He looked down and smiled,"Yes,Sweetie?" "I'm hungry again, can we go get cookies and ice cream please?" "Go ask your mother." "She told to ask you though." "Okay. Fine we'll go," Edward replied picking up his daughter and kissing her forehead. "Anyways I think Rob might want to come with us later whem we hunt." **_I'm guessing that you might want to try a bit of mountain lion after this small snack?_** I nodded answering his thoughts. **_Good. Alice, Bella, come on Nessie's wants a cookie, bring Ashely and Kristen. I'm sure they may want something after all this shopping. And Rob, Cedric if the both of are wondering if the girls can hear me, it's yes. I've learned to be able to project my thoughts sometimes._** Edward grinned at both Cedric and I with that last thought as our jaws dropped with shock.

* * *

**_A/N: _I know...cliffie!! Please read and review or PM me. Give me suggestion on what shouls be the next chapter and the title of this chapter.**


	9. Hunt

**Hunt**

**Rob's POV**

We were running at speeds I could not imagine. I mean, seriously I couldn't even play football(soccer), I always wound getting hit in the head with ball while playing goalie. Impossible. Now I was running in the forest nearly as fast as the speed of light. _Edward, _I thought,_ how do we hunt? _I heard a snicker beside me as Cedric raced by. _Simple, by instinct,_ I heard Edward's answering thought. _Come on. I'll show you. _As he sped up, I realized we were in the Olympia Mountains and I wasn't even cold.

Just then I smelled something delioucous that made my mouth water and my stomach growl, oh wait that came from my chest. Okay that is disturbing, but I'm hungry and I want something to eat soon. Now I'm complaining and talking to myself. I heard Cedric snicker, that did it. I crouched down, my lips pulled back baring my teeth as a feral snarl ripped through my throat and pounced on him. _Okay, I'll stop laughing. Just don't kill me,_ Cedric pleaded. I felt Edward pull me off as I struggled to rip out Cedric's throat. _Calm down and use this rage to fing food, but not humans which was what you ere smelling earlier. Now are you calm? _Edward asked. I nodded, as I took deep breathes. _Good, now close your eyes and use your other senses. What do you smell? Hear?_ I did as I was told and caught the scent that made my mouth water, but not like the the human scent I smelled earlier. _Mountain lion? _I asked, Edward nodded. I took off following the scent of the big cat and darted up into the trees where it was also hunting, licking my lips I pounced on the golden hunter causing the both of us to fall to the forest floor. The cat was no match for me as I broke it's neck and sunk my teeth into it's throat, moaning at the relief of the blood was causing. I had several more until I felt sloshy and just sat up in a tree waiting for the other two to get done.

**Edward's POV**

As I finished my fifth lion, I caught a scent I haven't smelled in a long time. Victoria. I know killed her, but why am I catching her scent? Just then I saw a flash of orange flame fly by. Snarling, I chased after the woman who haunted my wife's nightmares. Just when I was about to attack, Rob pounced on me while Cedric held my arms behind my back. _Damn it! That's Victoria! I know it is, but I don't understand what she's doing alive! _I growled at the other two. _No, Edward, it's only Rachelle and Bryce, _Rob's voice calmed me down somewhat._ Who is Rachelle and Bryce?_ I asked. _Can I let you go and you not chase after them?_ I nodded.

"Good," Rob nodded at Cedric to let me go before turning his attetion back to me. " Rachelle Lefevere and Bryce Dallas Howard both played Victoria in the Twilight Saga movies that I'm in. In fact I'll show you." My mind was suddenly filled with images of Robert's memories and I sighed, relieved that it really wasn't Victoria._ Thanks, _I thought._ You're welcome. Now I want to get back to the house to make sure Ashley and Alice haven't teamed up against Bella and Kristen. _Cedric grinned, _Me too!_


	10. AN

A/N:

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but an author's note. I currently have a bit of writers block and RL is pretty hectic now. Also my grandpa had a triple bypass back in April and my mother is getting ready to sell our country houses.

Also all my hard copies of my stories that I hand wrote are lost. So I ask for patience and anybody ideas of how to get restarted on my stories. Of course if anyone wants to help cowrite please PM me. I could use a fresh outlook and some help.

Thank you


End file.
